Demon's Bride
by DeathPaladin
Summary: Naruto arrives in the nick of time to save Hinata from a forced marriage! But is the groom everything he seems? R&R! Rated for slight language.


Bride of the Demon

I don't own Naruto. I'm not sure where exactly the idea came from; it was likely just a memory of an InuYasha episode or something of that nature. I'm typically not a NaruHina writer; I like almost any Naruto x Girl pairing; I just find them hard to write. However, this idea would only work with two girls, Hinata or Temari, and while Naruto isn't the only guy who could stand up to the bad guy I have in mind, I wanted the villain to be so outclassed it's pathetic, so Hina it is. Just something to tide y'all over till I can finish work on the 3rd chapter of Legend.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Hyuuga Hinata and Lord Daisuke of Lake Country in holy matrimony…"

As the elderly priest droned on, various emotions were running through the crowd. Pride from Daisuke's father that he was able to get his son such a bride. Hinata's heart was breaking. Hanabi and Neji were worried (for reasons to be revealed soon…), while Hiashi was slowly burning with fury. How _dare_ the elders arrange a marriage for _his_ daughter without his consent?

"If anyone should object to this union, speak now or…"

The priest was interrupted by the doors being blasted off their hinges and flying halfway down the isle.

"_Just in time, nii-san!"_ Hanabi thought happily.

Every head in the place turned to see one Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, in full Sage regalia, stride forward.

"I object!"  
"On what grounds?" the priest inquired.

"The bride has been in love with me for years, and I love her!"

A Hyuuga elder rose.

"Silence, boy! As a child of the main family, she has no right to marry for love! Her union must be for the betterment and glory of the Hyuuga!"

"SILENCE!" the priest bellowed. "And who are you, young man, to challenge the right of Lord Daisuke to marry this girl?"

Naruto stood tall as he announced in a clear, loud voice, "I am Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto! Son of Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Last heir of Uzu no Kuni. Former apprentice of Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi and Jiraiya of the Sannin, current Gama Sennin and one-third of the Nidaime Densetsu no Sannin. Chosen Shichidaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato!"

"And on what grounds do you object to this union, besides love of the bride?"

"Several. Firstly, from a standpoint to appeal to the elder who spoke, any children Hinata bore me would only serve to strengthen the Hyuuga clan. The Byakugan is a dominant trait, but my clan is the only one allowed to learn my father's famous Hiraishin or any derivative thereof, just as only Hyuuga may learn Jyuuken. As well, I hold the only known remaining records of the shinobi arts of Uzugakure. Add to that hanyo abilities, and I fail to see how marriage to a Feudal Lord will better strengthen the clan."

"Second, the elders know I would treat her well, as she deserves. I do not know Daisuke-sama, and thus do not trust him to not treat her like a slave, or a prize, as the brides of political marriages so often are."

His first two points caused muted whispers among the Hyuuga and guests, but his third caused absolute silence before the whispers broke out again, louder.

"Third, I am as much Demon as Human, and that side of me is screaming for me to claim my mate and _massacre_ any male foolish enough to get in my way. As the Hyuuga elders can tell you, getting on my bad side is a mistake-just ask Uchiha Madara or the rest of Akatsuki. Oh wait, you can't. I _annhiliated_ them. I would…prefer…that we settle this peacably, but I WILL fight for her if necessary."

At this, Hiashi rose.

"And finally, I asked him to."

"And you are?"

"The bride's father."

"And why does the father object?"

"Firstly, the council of elders arranged this behind my back, seeking neither my consent as clan head or permission as the bride's father. As well…Her cousin, my youngest daughter, her former teammates and sensei, the Godaime and Rokudaime Hokages, and I all did some checking into the history of Lord Daisuke. What we found was…disturbing."

"Ridiculous!" the groom's father sputtered. "What information did you uncover?"

"Every mistress, lover, potential bride, and even some female servants of Lord Daisuke's private residence, all either vanished without a trace or fell ill mysteriously and died."

Daisuke's father looked at his son in shock.

"LIES!" Daisuke screamed. He stabbed a finger at Naruto. "You heard him! He's some kind of filthy half-breed demon filth! He's obviously decieving them!"

Naruto spoke softly, but everyone heard him.

"I give you my word as a yoko that every word Hiashi-sama spoke is the truth."

"And Uzumaki Naruto has never outright lied about anything of importance in his entire life!" another elder shouted. "He is the village's hero! If he says something is true, any Leaf-nin knows it must be!"

"Besides," the priest added, "It is absolutely impossible for a yoko, or those of yoko blood, to go back on their word, or violate a promise. If he gives his word that these accusations are true, then it is impossible for them to be a lie."

Naruto then spoke again in a clear voice, striding forward slowly.

"As well, milord, if these accusations are indeed based in deceit, then please explain some things. First, why your aura seems to radiate death, decay, and disease. Why your heart rate, perspiration, and other vitals increased when Hiashi-sama spoke."

He sniffed, like a hound.

"Why your breath has a particular smell-or more correctly _stench_-found only in those demons who feed on humans…"

He stopped, two feet away from Daisuke.

"And why there is an uncontrolled, extremely powerful youki, or demonic energy, radiating off you uncontrolled."

Daisuke hung his head, his body beginning to shake before he threw his head back and laughed.

"You miserable Hanyo shit!" he growled in an odd voice between chuckles. "I WAS SO CLOSE! Her soul is the purest I have ever encountered! If I had devoured it, I would've finally freed myself from this pathetic human body!"

Daisuke's father stared in horror.

"Who…or what…are you? Where is my son?"  
Naruto answered without taking his gaze off of the false noble.

"Likely dead, his soul obliterated or consumed when the demon became trapped in his body. It seems the new resident then decided to use your son's position and influence to gather the food and energy it needed to escape."

Daisuke's father howled in rage, launching himself at the demon with ceremonial sword drawn.

The Daisuke-demon puffed up its cheeks to seemingly impossible levels before spewing a putrid green slime all over the daimyo, who began to scream in agony as his body began to melt and dissolve.

"A pestilence demon," Naruto sighed. "I should've known from the smell of disease and decay."

He called out over his shoulder.

"Y'all are gonna want to take cover, or hide, or something. I'm gonna need room to work, here."

Not two seconds later, the room was all but empty of civilians, the shinobi hiding under overturned pews or whatever they could find.

The demon laughed before shifting Daisuke's body into its real form, a semi-solid green blob with floating black specks and dark green vein-like lines.

"You really think you can defeat me, little hanyo?"

Naruto smirked as crimson energy began to spark across him like lightning and an overwhelming, malevolent presence eerily familiar to the leaf-nin filled the room.

"**I never said I was a hanyo,"** Naruto growled, his voice deepening and seeming to be overlaid by another. **"I said I was as much demon as human. That means a hanyo, or…a Jinchuuriki. Unfortunately for you, it's le latter."**

"It doesn't matter! Your human body still can't use a demon's full power, much less a Bijuu's!"  
The demon spewed another gout of acid slime at Naruto.

"Heh. Foolish mortal."

"**Was that supposed to work?"**

"How…?"

"**Psst. Over here."** Naruto said from behind his foe, who shot a tendril at the Jinchuuriki.

"**Missed me!" **Naruto mocked, warping out of the way. **"Kitsune-bi!"**

The ice-blue fireball hit with a fwoosh sound.

"Uncle, the rental contract states that we are responsible for any damages to the room." Neji whispered.

Hiashi looked at the elders.

"Whose idea was it to arrange a marriage to _that?_" he hissed.

They pointed at the elder who had spoken against Naruto, almost simultaneously. The elder's eyes went wide.

"What difference does it make, otousan?" Hanabi asked.

"This way I know who to have Uzumaki maim after this is over."

The elder gulped.

Meanwhile, the blob-demon had managed to ensnare Naruto in several tentacles.

"Heh. Any last words, mortal fool?"

"**Actually…riddle me this, slimeball: who is the only bijuu whose youki is heat-based, corrosive, and toxic simultaneously?"**

"Eh?"

"**Answer: IT'S KYUUBI TIME!"**

"Shit."

The demon only had time to utter the single curse before Naruto ceded control to his tenant and went four-tails, the maximum number the size of the room would allow without Naruto turning the building into kindling.

"**It's been a while since I drew on Kyuubi's power without using Sennin Moodo first. I forgot what a rush it is."**

"I'm fucked, aren't I?" the other demon muttered.

Kyuubi Naruto's only answer was two words:

"**KYUUBI HOU!"**

"Naruto-san, was it really necessary to _blow the entire back wall of the kami-damned building away?_" Neji demanded crossly, picking pieces of wood from his hair.

"For any other kind of demon? No. For a blob of goop like him? Yes. Unless you completely annhilate their body, they tend to re-assemble themselves rather quickly. It's annoying. Troublesome, too."

"I think you've been spending too much time with Nara and Uchiha," Neji grumbled.

"Could be worse."

"How?"

"It could've been Lee I quoted."

"Touche."

Any further discussion was cut off as Hinata tackled Naruto to the ground and began playing kissy-face.

"Can't she at least wait until they're someplace private?" Hiashi grumbled.

Naruto pushed her back to get some air, looking tenderly into her eyes.

"Hinata-chan…I'm sorry. It took me almost losing you to realize that I _couldn't_ lose you. I know, I can be such a dobe…"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?"  
"Shut up and kiss me."

Their lips met, and somehow Gai and Lee's beach-and-sunset Genjutsu appeared. This time, this context, nobody minded.

END

OMAKE:

After Naruto reveals Daisuke's breath:

"Wait. You're a demon too, yes? How do we know that YOU won't end up eating her? Hypothetically speaking."

Naruto gave the speaker 'the look'.

"Sir, I'm gonna be honest. I'm a yoko. I could eat _rocks_ and gain sufficient nourishment from them. Yoko are the scavengers and garbage disposals of the demon world. We…evolved, I guess is the term…to be able to eat _anything._ Rotting flesh, rocks, plants, energy…"

He grinned, showing some fang.

"But rest assured, if I was ever forced by circumstance to consume human flesh to sustain my life-force…the sonuvabitch who got Hinata into this mess would be at the top of my list."

"Oh." The elder said in a small voice.

"Now, if the idiot of an elder is done soiling himself, any more stupid questions?"

Nobody answered. Naruto turned back to Daisuke.

"Now…where was I?"

_(Ah, Demon Naruto threats…how I love thee!)_

_Translations:_

_Yoko: Demon fox/Mystical fox; different from Kitsune, which are typically divine or spiritual in nature, while Yoko are typically the fox demons like Shippo, Kurama, Kyuubi..._

_Kyuubi Hou: Kyuubi Cannon; the attack Naruto uses in four-tails mode of higher where he creates a condensed ball of chakra and blood, ingests it, and then lets loose a blast capable of destroying three (count'em! THREE!) supposedly indestructible gates. Kyuubi Naruto's most powerful, non-fandom attack; has apparently increased the speed of use (normally it's quite slow, as shown in Four-tails Naruto/Orochimaru fight. You have to ask WHY THE FUCK Oro just STOOD THERE as Naruto prepared the attack!)_


End file.
